Phinks
Phinks is a major antagonist in the anime/manga series Hunter x Hunter. He is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class A bounties. Like most of the group, he lived in Meteor City before joining the Troupe. He is physically the second strongest member of the group, after Uvogin. He is an Enhancer-type Nen user. He is voiced by Yoshiaki Matsumoto in the Japanese version of the 1999 anime and Lucas Gilbertson in the English version, while in the 2011 anime, he is voiced by Kenichiro Ohashi in the Japanese version and David Vincent in the English version. Appearance Phinks has blond hair (dark brown in the 1999 series), and is fairly tall and muscular. His most distinguishing feature is having no eyebrows. When first introduced, Phinks wears an outfit similar to a modern pharaoh, with a golden snake-like headpiece, white long sleeve tunic, and a necklace. Often, while in public, he wears a tracksuit. Personality Phinks is short-tempered and rather ruthless. He can be brash and has a tendency to get into conflicts with other people, including his comrades. Phinks seems to get along with Feitan the most and is often seen partnering with him, both in and out of combat. He is very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer, as shown when he was the first to try to go after Kurapika after Chrollo was captured despite the objections of other members. He does not seem to be the type that would take his own words seriously. This was shown when despite how it was his idea that anyone who kills Zazan would be declared the new de factor leader of the Phantom Troupe, where Feitan had done so, he was seen chasing and throwing rocks at both Shalnark and the newly-elected leader, albeit comically, for teasing him. Later, while he is still a bit short-tempered, he has been shown to have good relationships with his fellow Spiders. He has shown a melancholy look when informing Gon and Killua about Pakunoda's death. He also seems to have developed a bond with the Phantom Troupe’s newest member, Kalluto Zoldyck. He sometimes gives the young assassin advice, such as how it was best to split up the group, when fighting the Chimera Ants, which was for the best since it gave Kalluto the opportunity to use the abilities he prefers to keep hidden from others. When Shizuku appears with her clothes destroyed, Phinks is surprised and is the first one to comment, asking if she aims for a new look. He later lends his robes to her, showing a gentlemanly side to Phinks. Gallery Phinks_2011.png Phinks 1999.png Phinks_lies_to_Kurapika.png Dalzollene_stabbed_from_behind_by_Phinks.png|Phinks stabs Dalzollene from behind. Phinx_vs_Killua.png|Phinks confronts and stops Killua. Machi_and_Nobunaga_punch_Phinks.jpg Feitan-5.png|Phinks and Feitan near the Cemetery Building. Confronting_Paku.png Phinks_and_Feitan_at_the_auction.png|Feitan and Phinks meet Gon and Killua in the auction. Phantom_Troupe_In_Greed_Island.png Phinks_and_Hisoka_in_Greed_Island.png The_Phantom_Troupe_arrive_at_Meteor_City.png Phinx_vs_Gorilla.png Chap_371_-_Phinks_mission.png Chap 377 - Spiders moving out.png Young Phantom Troupe.png Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain